


what do you care?

by Moransroar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruises, First Kiss, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Or Is he?, POV Flash Thompson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter is standing in the bathroom at school during one of his classes, looking at the bruising on his torso from last night's Spider-Man outing, when Flash suddenly barges in. Of course he has to stick his nose in Peter's business.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 532





	what do you care?

Flash scoffs the minute he walks into the bathrooms and it’s Peter standing over one of the sinks. Couldn’t he have picked a better time to go? Say, when Flash isn’t trying to have a minute alone?

Peter seems startled, looks up those stupid wide Bambi eyes, and then quickly back down again like he doesn’t want to look at Flash too long. Flash could have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t caught sight of Peter’s open shirt that he’s trying to close up again, and the dark bruises that lay beneath.

He’s by Peter’s side in an instant, hand firmly wrapped around one of Peter’s wrists, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t—” Peter protests, but Flash doesn’t let go. He peels the arm away from Peter’s side until the other has to turn with the motion so they’re facing each other a little bit more. “Seriously,” Peter repeats, “Don’t.”

“What the fuck happened to you, huh?” Flash huffs, using his other hand to push aside Peter’s still open shirt despite Peter’s hand snatching out to try and push it away. Flash looks at the dark purple blooming across Peter’s abdomen, and if he gets sidetracked by some well-defined muscle, then no one has to know.

“Nothing,” Peter sighs, and kind of gives up struggling now that Flash had seen the discoloration anyway. It’s not like he has any more to hide. Except for maybe that big bruise on his shoulder, but it’s not like Flash is ever going to see that. “What do you care, anyway?”

“ _What do you care, anyway?_ ” Flash repeats in a mocking voice, “I don’t. I just think that if you got beat to shit like this you should probably report it. Who did this?”

Peter looks away, and Flash tilts his head.

_Pretty_ , he thought, _Why does he always have to look so pretty?_

Even with the fucking bruises. It’s stupid. And he hates it.

But what he hates even more is when Peter won’t look at him. It’s why he’s always looking for ways to catch Peter’s attention.

He reaches up a hand to Peter’s cheek to turn his head back toward him, but Flash didn’t take into account that it would bring their faces quite a bit closer with the way they’re standing. If the look on Peter’s face is anything to go by, it surprises him, too. Flash swallows and reminds himself to say what he was about to say, but forgets that his hand is on Peter’s cheek. His warm, soft cheek, straight jawline, bringing his gaze down to the corner of a sweet mouth, lips slightly parted—

Flash forgets what he was about to say. He watches as Peter’s throat bobs when he swallows, and clears his throat ever so delicately.

And shit, why hasn’t he pulled away yet? Why hasn’t Peter?

“Gotta be more careful with yourself, Parker,” Flash says, and his voice is soft, lacking its usual venom, “Next time it might not be your chest. Might be your pretty face instead.”

Peter blinks, his lips pursing around words that don’t come out for a second, “My…my pretty face?” he asks confusedly, and it’s so fucking adorable it’s the worst.

Flash’s hand brushes down from Peter’s cheek to the side of his neck, and while he wasn’t planning on taking the hand back, Peter’s fingers are suddenly around his wrist and holding his hand firmly in place. The hand could have pulled Flash’s hand away instead, but no. It kept Flash’s palm trapped against the side of Peter’s neck, and where his thumb is tucked up just under Peter’s jaw, he can feel Peter’s heartbeat rabbiting against the digit. Shit…

Flash’s expression goes slack, realizing that his own heart is beating just as fast. It’s almost nauseating.

He doesn’t know who moves first, but when their lips meet it’s warm and surprisingly gentle and Flash doesn’t care if it was him or Peter or both. Flash finally drops his other hand from Peter’s wrist to frame the boy’s face between both hands and kiss him deeper, allowing it to edge on desperate when the floodgates of suppressed emotion open and he can’t for the life of him pretend this isn’t what he’s wanted for the past few years.

And Peter’s kissing back. Maybe it’s a bit clumsy, but what he lacks in experience he more than makes up for with reciprocating Flash’s enthusiasm.

The kiss abruptly breaks when somewhere outside of the bathrooms, down the hall, a door opens and closes loudly. There is immediately a space of a couple of feet between them, and after a moment, it’s all silent again, aside from both of their heavy breathing.

Flash sniffs and straightens up, feigning indifference as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Like I said, just be more careful next time,” he shrugs, all cocky again.

He doesn’t leave, doesn’t move, and neither does Peter. Stunned silence falls between them again, at least on Peter’s end, and it grows unbearable really quickly.

“Well?” Flash snaps, giving Peter a look, “I’m not leaving. I came here to take a leak.”

Peter wordlessly buttons his shirt back up, and leaves the bathrooms, looking awfully flushed and awfully stunning while he’s at it.

Flash locks himself into one of the bathroom stalls, and doesn’t come out for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
